Melody
by Caiti-the-Chaos
Summary: The Gullwings swing back into action! With the rebirth of Home, and Tidus and on thier team, what new adventures will the gullwings face? and what is up w the farplane? [YxT][RxG][PxB][BROxOC]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle:Melody

Author: Caiti the Chaos (( or Angel-chan on Ficwad ))

Full Summary: After the excitement of the return of Tidus has died down, and Brother comes to terms with the fact that he was never meant to have Yuna anyway, the Gullwings swing back into action! Shinra has left to investigate further into the Farplane energy, with the helpful funding of Rin, and Cid begins plans to rebuild Home! Looking for more Al Bhed to help rebuild Home, Rin offers the assistance of his daughter, who disapproves of her father and Shinra's plans for the Farplane energy. So, with the help of Rin's daughter, Phenix, and the Machina Faction, the rebirth of Home is going swimmingly! The Gullwings stop by to see the reported progress, and unexpectedly add another member to thier happy little group -- due to some conspireing between Cid and Rin. Now with Tidus and Phenix in thier happy party of Sphere Hunters, what new adventures shall they face? YxTRxGPxBBROxOC

Short Summery: The Gullwings swing back into action! With the rebirth of Home, and Tidus and a new young lady on thier team, what new adventures will the gullwings face? and what are Rin and Cid planning! YxTRxGPxBBROxOC

Catagory: Action/Adventure, Humor, Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX/X-2 or Square Enix, nor do I claim any of it's characters. Basically,...anything you recognise from the game, is not mine, anything you don't recognise from the game, is MINE D ((oh, and also note: Keyakku is not made up. If your enough of a game freak like me, you've played the game a million times and know just about everyone in the game XDD ))

Contact Address: for character pictures, questions, comments, or even if you have any fanart! fanart is LOVED!

Rin arrived at Bikanel, riding upon some odd sort of new machina, created by the genius of the Machina Faction. His swirled Al Bhed eyes gleamed, and coupled with the Cheshire-cat grin he wore, one could not help but worry about what the man was up to. He had come to this place with a very distinct perpose.

He stood in the hot golden sand, looking out the way he had came, watching as a figure, also upon the same type of machina, make their way to the merchant,

"Ah, so there you are, Phenix," Rin said as a young Al Bhed girl parked her machina next to Rin's.

The girl, Phenix, pulled off the helmet she wore, and ran her fingers through her almost shoulder-length blonde hair,

"Sorry, Daddy," The teen said, with a sheepish grin.

Phenix was a pretty girl, a bit on the short side, slender, but not without some muscle. Her skin was slightly paler then most of her kind, but then again, she was more the type to sit inside and program machina, rather then build. However, she did not agree with the research that her father was funding, and refused to help work on such research. So, since her father had no other work for her to do -- he wouldn't let her run any of his agencies without him there -- she was forced to do what was known as 'physical labor.'

Looking out across the desert, she fumbled with one of her earrings, turning it about in her ear in a nervous manner that was characteristic of her. She tried to ignore the burn of the sun on her unprotected skin -- all she wore was a yellow swim-top, and a yellow and green skirt, layered on top of longer black shorts, a blue fabric 'belt,' and then white and blue ankle boots. She wore such, so that she could show off the tattoos on her back and stomach.

On her back, was a lovely tribal-like phoenix, which covered from her lower most back, to her shoulders, and on her stomach, a pretty tribal pattern around her navel. The body art, to her, was a way to show her personality, and who she was; Even if her father didn't really approve.

Phenix was jerked back to reality as Rin cleared his throat, "This way, my dear."

Phenix followed her father, as they made their way over and down dunes, before the tents of the habitants of Bikanel appeared. Many Al Bhed were scampering about,...digging for machina, or repairing others. now that Phenix saw just what she was getting herself into -- or what she THOUGHT she was getting herself into -- she didn't feel too antsy anymore, and cracked a grin.

"Ah, Cid, I am pleased to see that you are here, like you said." Rin said with a greeting bow.

"Yeah, where else would I be? Yuna said no more Zanarchand tours, so now I might as well stay here!" the balled man said, as if offended by the marchants words,..though Phenix had to admit,...her father could say things in a way that came out rude.

"Yes, well, I am here to inlist my daughter, Phenix, in your efforts to rebuild Home, as well as discuss some other things,..." The man never lost the wide, sinister grin that he wore when he was cooking up a plan,...and Phenix just wished she knew what it was that he was plotting,...

Cid looked over the girl, who could only offer a shy smile and a 'hello,'

"Eh, c'mon in,..." Cid said, waving for them to inter a large tent, which more than likely served as the Al Bhed leader's office. Phenix was about to follow, when Rin motioned for her to stay outside.

"Awww!" Phenix huffed, and kicked at the sand. She hated it when her father was keeping secrets from her.

'-,-'-,-' In Cid's Office '-,-'-,-'

"I didn't know you had a daughter," Cid said, sitting down at his desk, Rin taking a seat in front of him.

"Yes, well, she lived with her mother in Luca for some time,..." Rin explained.

"Ah,...so, she's here to work?" Cid said amused.

"Yes, but I also have a proposition for you,..." Rin's grin grew wider

"Well, on with it!" Cid said impatiently.

"Well,...I am aware that you had three children,...two of which were sons, and the last, a daughter?" The last part was formed as a question.

Cid looked at the man, about the same age as him, with a critical eye, "Keyakku, Brother, and Rikku, yeah" He was beginning to get a bit touchy. After all, it hadn't been that long ago when his first son Keyakku, and been slain by the Guado, before Home was destroyed.

"Ah, yes! And you have Rikku, and only one son left,...I would be a fool not to know that this subject is bothering you, so I shall move on."

"Please do" Cid said, trying to remain cool. Surely the guy wasn't proposing what Cid thought he was!

"Ah, the two of us are not getting any younger, Cid. I know you want your children to marry into high class, am I correct?"

"Damn straight" Cid crossed his arms, leaning back.

"And you would consider my family upper class, no?"

"No." Cid stood up from his chair, and got into Rin's face, "Listen here, I don't know what kinda sick freak you are, Rin, but don't even DARE think I'd let you marry my baby girl, Rikku! Hell your as old as I am!"

At this, Rin could only laugh! Cid thought he was talking about marrying Rikku! Cid stood back, looking enraged as Rin laughed at him merrily.

"Cid!" He finally calmed his fit of laughter, " I would never DREAM of marrying Rikku!" Truth was,...he would be afraid of what his ex-wife would have to say about that one!

"This what is this about then!" Cid asked, flailing an arm.

"Well, I wanted to ask that you consider my daughter as a fit wife for your remaining son,..."

Now it was Cid's turn to laugh,..and laugh he did. Cid laughed and laughed, till tears had formed, as well as everyone outside looking towards the tent curiously. However, Rin waited patiently for the man to calm down. Even though he was not all that happy about the pairing, it was the man's greed that made him carry through. Besides,...what better honor was there, than being able to say your daughter was married to the Al Bhed leader's son?

Still Laughing, Cid spoke once more, "You want that pretty lil thang out there to marry my annoying as hell hyperactive son?" He asked, not really believing it.

"I am serious, Cid. After all, he didn't used to be like that, no?"

No. Brother had once been a serious, hard working, talented young man. But that was before the mission to save the summoners from their pilgrimage. Cid had pushed him to be more like Keyakku. This brought jealousy into the young man, and he changed.

Cid sure didn't blame himself for that, though! No way!

"Meh, your right,.." He finally admitted, after a long lull in the conversation.

"So, you will consider my proposition?" Rin asked, the Cheshire smile hiding the greed behind it.

"I ain't garunteein' ya nothin'! I can't just stick the two of 'em together and tell 'em 'yall are gonna be married, so there'! I'll have to let 'em get to know eachother." Cid said. He wasn't romantic by any means, but he did want his kids to marry someone they could love, even if he'd prefer them to marry into high class.

"I see." Rin said, hiding his displeasure, "Well then, Phenix will be staying here to help rebuild Home then, at the very least?"

"Yeah, yeah" Cid said, walking to the entrance of the tent, followed by Rin, who acted as humble as he could.

'-,-'-,-' Outside Cid's Tent '-,-'-,-'

Phenix was sitting in the sand, a good ways from Cid's tent, drawing in the sand with her fingers, the work of a good sunburn on her shoulders. Cid, now knowing what he knew, looked closely at the girl. Maybe she and Brother weren't all that different,..with the amount of piercing, and tattoos that the two of them had, at least.

Phenix looked over at the two, who had just exited, and stood, wincing as the burn on her shoulders and upper back was disturbed by the movement,

"Well?" She asked, light green swirled eyes wide, and eager.

"Well, it's gonna be good to have ya on the crew, Phenix!" Cid said, putting an arm around the girl's shoulders, making her wince once more. Rin had obviously pampered his only child. Heheh.

"Aweshome!" Phenix smiled, using her own little 'word' which she had used since childhood. The act reminded Cid of Rikku after she became a Sphere Hunter.

Rin turned to Cid, and with a seriousness in his eyes spoke to Cid,

"Don't let her get hurt, Cid" Just because Rin was using his daughter for boastful purposes, didn't mean he didn't care about her safety.

Cid nodded, "Just like is she was my own flesh and blood!" he told the merchant, offering a smirk, that suggested back to what they had been talking about earlier, and Rin grinned back with a nod, before waving to the two.

Soon Rin had left, and Cid let out a breath he realized he had been holding. The whole issue that Rin had talked to him about had really got him on the edge. He didn't believe in betrothal, and didn't know what he was gonna do to play matchmaker between Phenix and Brother.

"So," Phenix spoke up, "What do you need me to do, Sir?" She asked politely.

Cid chuckled, "Call me Cid. Right now there ain't much for ya to do, until the Machina faction gets their asses over here, and work starts," He explained.

"I see,.." She nodded.

"Though you might want to set ya up a sent for the night." Cid Said. Sure enough, looking to the sky, the sun was beginning to set.

Phenix nodded, complied, and picked up the large back pack she had brought along, "Any particular place?" she said, carefully lifting the heavy bag onto her back. Cid pointed to a row of tents, "Over there". Phenix set off in that direction, and plopped her bag down in the sand at the end of the row. Now for the real challange,..getting the tent up. Heheheh.

'-,-'-,-' The Celsius, a few days later '-,-'-,-'

The setting sun glared into the grey-green eyes of the Al Bhed pilot, who squinted his face up to lessen the burn. There wasn't much light left, but enough to be of a hindrance. Brother scowled, mentally cursing the bright rays. Soon he would be landing the ship for the night, since he couldn't pilot well in the dark. Today had been an uneventful day,...no Spheres detected,...no reports of Spheres,...not even FIENDS needing to be terminated.

Brother could even list where everyone was, and what they were, most likely, doing:

Buddy: Right there at his usual post

Rikku: Sleeping in the co-pilot seat

Paine: Sitting at Shinra's old seat, typing in information that needed to be updated.

Yuna: On the deck, watching the sunset.

Tidus: On the deck, with Yuna.

And that was everyone. It hadn't taken long for Brother to get over the fact that Yuna loved Tidus, and not him. Inside, a part of him had always known that she would never fall for him, so it really wasn't all that hard of a hit. He coped better than the others thought he would. Hell, he and Tidus were even managing to get along. About like he and Keyakku did when they were young boys. Fun sibling rivalry. Of course, with Keyakku, and a large push from Cid, the rivalry had ultimately become sour with jealousy, which Brother tried not to have with Tidus. Seriously, he was trying, and everyone had to admit that his efforts were successful for the most part.

Finally, with the final rays of the sun leaving the sky, the Celsius, too, found rest on land. Brother stood, and stretched. Sitting there for so long really made your rear go numb,... He walked to the cabin, and went up to the bar, to get a simple, tasteful drink. He was not into drinking alcohol, of any kind, and quite preferred his caffeine to the nasty toxic crap that somehow some people could pour down their throats. It wasn't long before Rikku came in, tired, and rubbing her emerald spiral eyes, asking for a fruity drink.

She laid her head down on the wooden bar, and looked to Brother, "Boring day?"

"Yes, 'boring day'! Like yesterday, and the day before that,..." He said in a 'naw dugh'-like fashion.

Rikku rolled her eyes, "We need some ADVENTURE!" She said, taking a sip of her drink.

"I second that!" Tidus said, stretching his arms up into the air as he and Yuna walked in.

The bar was getting crowded, was the only thought that ran through Brother's mind as everyone began filling to the room. He had been unusually quiet lately. Maybe it was because, despite the amount of energy he had, that seemed unlimited, was running out. He could hardly remember the last time he had had time to himself,...other than the bathroom, but that didn't count! Seriously though, even though he liked to be around people, he would love some alone time. Some good soul-searching.

"Paine!" Brother said abruptly to the worrier who had just walked in, "You pilot the ship tomorrow!" He ordered.

"Why?" She asked, and leaned against the wall.

"Because I need 'ME time'!" He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And just what are you gonna do with your 'you time'?" Rikku asked, jabbing his chest with her finger.

"Why do you care, NOSEY?" he said to her, sticking out his tongue like a five-year-old.

It was this kind of playful banter that served to liven up the, otherwise, uneventful days. A few members of their little group chuckled at the siblings, and Paine complied to piloting. Truthfully she couldn't wait to get her hands on the wheel, and ass in the pilot's seat, but she didn't show it. Brother was already making plans for tomorrow. Most of which included sleeping, sleeping, eating an actual meal, rather then taking food whenever he had the time, and sleeping. Maybe he'd play around with some machina, he hadn't gotten to fiddle with anything mechanic in a while,...

"BROTHER!" Rikku shouted, jerking Brother out of his thoughts.

"WHAT?" he screeched back.

"Yunie was asking you a QU-ES-TION!" Rikku said, holding out the word for her own amusement.

Yuna chuckled, "We're in Luca, I was wondering if it'd be alright if,..Tidus and I went,..to the Sphere Theater for a while?" She asked shyly. Even though He'd have to stay up till they got back to let them back on the ship, he let them. It got him 'respect points' from Rikku and Paine,..who had added him to their little 'respect point' game.

Yuna clapped her ands happily, "Thank you, Brother!" She smiled.

---

It was later that night, that Brother was sitting at Shinra's old seat, fixing a button that had come loose. He cursed some obscenities in Al Bhed, something about it's sexual preferences, as the button did not want to stay. Finally, the button was back, and staying, and Brother triumphantly pumped a fist into the air, when a flash on the comphere system began to bleep.

He stared at the little red light that flashed on the screen blankly for a moment, before answering to the Bikanel Comsphere.

To his surprise, the face of his father popped onto the screen, making him fall out of the chair.

"Boy get your ass back in that chair!" Cid scowled, and Brother complied, annoyedly.

"Whaat do you want?" He asked, making it obvious that he was annoyed.

"I need j'yall down here tomorrow." Cid said simply.

"What for? I have PLAANS,.." Brother complained,...so much for he 'me time'.

"I don't care what 'plans' you have, boy, just make sure yall are here tomorrow bright and early!"

"'Bright' and 'Early?' Aye-yae-yae" He said, shaking his head. Needless to say, he would NOT enjoy telling Paine about this,...

He shut off the Comsphere connection, not careing about any more his father had to say. If he had to tell her, might as well get it done and over with,...what a day to decide to take 'Me Time'.

---

Paine had taken the order quite well,..there was only a SMALL dent in the door. So now, Brother was back in Shinra's ex-seat, and it was nearing midnight before Yuna and Tidus returned.

"Well, it's about time you two got back." Brother complained as the two finally returned.

"Eh,...Sorry?" Was all Tidus could say, as he rubbed the back of his neck and smiled apologetically.

"We're really, really sorry,..." Yuna added in her usual way of apologizing. She hadn't changed much, since Tidus had returned, other than she was happier now. All of her sadness was gone. This made Brother happy, to see Yuna happy.

With a loud yawn, and a stretch, Brother was more than ready to get to bed, "Gah,...we leave bright and early tomorrow for Bikanel. Get some sleep,..that's an order!" he added the last bit as a joke, and the couple left behind chuckled, then gave way to yawns.

Yeah,...it was DEFINATELY time to go to bed!

Okay,..yeah,..long, rather un -eventful chapter,...I hope yall like it so far though! I've got a hopefully great plot planned out, but right now we just have to get through the slightly boring parts XDD


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Melody

Author: Angel-chan

Catagory: Action/Adventure, Humor, Romance

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX/X-2 or Square Enix, nor do I claim any of it's characters. Basically,...anything you recognise from the game, is not mine, anything you don't recognise from the game, is MINE D ((oh, and also note: Keyakku is not made up. If your enough of a game freak like me, you've played the game a million times and know just about everyone in the game XDD )) nor do I own the lyrics in this chapter.

Contact Address: for character pictures, questions, comments, or even if you have any fanart! fanart is LOVED!

It was early in the morning when the Gullwings arrived at Bikanel desert. It was still cool out, and the sun had barely risen, but already there was a big hustle and bustle about the desert, and the Sphere Hunters just stood there and watched, trying not to get run over.

Cid had been up since three that morning, when the Machina Faction arrived, and building began on 'New Home', as they were going to call it. Steel beams were being set into place, and already you could almost make out the beginnings of a building. It was truly amazing what the Al Bhed could do when they got together and worked!

The Al Bhed leader walked to the Celsius and looked up at the oddball group who were still standing on airship,

"Get'chall tails down 'ere!" He said in a teasing manner, as Rikku finally jumped off the ship, and landed in front of her father.

"Wow! Let me guess, your FINALLY rebuilding Home?" She asked, bouncing on one leg, then the other, absolutely thrilled.

"You got it, Princess" Cid nodded, and looked out to the work going on.

Rikku pumped a fist into the air happily, "Awesome!"

Brother looked to his father, "So THIS is what you needed us here for?" he asked, thinking that if this was all, then he might as well have slept in. Both he and Rikku knew sooner or later thier father was going to rebuild their old Home, so why bring them here to see? unless,...

"You're not planning on making us work, are you?" He lifted a brow. Though he wouldn't mind the change, he didn't feel like getting trapped into it.

"That's not a bad idea,..." the balled Al Bhed rubbed his chin, as if he were thinking.

"No! No, no, no, not good idea!" Brother said quickly.

"Wow, so this place gonna be like the other one?" Tidus asked, wide blue eyes curious. He remembered very little of the time he had spent back at Home on the pilgramidge,...mostly because,...well it was rather traumatic!

"Yep, that's the plan,..only a bit more fancy!" Cid said, happily.

"Wow, that's amazing!" Yuna said. She had never gotten to see Home before, but from what Rikku had told her. She got a good idea, "I can just imagine!" The high summoner said, closing her eyes, trying to imagine what the structure would look like when finished,..but somehow the image of a large Djose just didn't seem right.

"The Machina Faction is helping you guys, right?" Paine asked.

"Yep. Our main construction workers to, besides some of the machina they've made to help the work along.

"Whooo, Impressive,..." Brother said, catching sight of some of the machina that his father spoke of.

"That means Gippal is here, too, right?" Rikku asked happily. Brother groaned, and Yuna couldn't help but stifle a giggle as she noticed the excitement in Rikku's tone. Even though she tried not to act like it, Yuna could tell Rikku had something for the guy.

"Who's this 'Gippal' dude?" Tidus asked.

"Gippal is the leader of the Machina Faction. An Al Bhed, and an old friend of Rikku and Paine's. He assisted in the defeat of Vegnagun too!" Yuna explained with a smile and a nod.

"Ooooh," the Blitzer nodded.

"Yeah, and a complete pain in the BEHIND!" Brother added.

Cid laughed, "yeah, I believe Phenix would agree with ya on that one, son!" Cid boomed. The others stared at him quizzically.

"Who is this, 'Phenix" you speak of?" Brother asked.

"Heh? Oh, Come with me, I'll introduce ya,..." Cid said, mentally smirking.

Rin had merely proposed the idea, but the initiation of said idea was ALL up to Cid. After all,...it wasn't like he didn't like the idea. Hell, might as well try! After having slept on the thought, he realised it wasn't really too bad of an idea.

The group made their way through the crowd, bumping into people along the way, and trying to avoid getting hit themselves. It seemed like they had gone across the entire desert, before they made their way over to one of the large steel structures. Up high balancing on one of the beams, while welding on another, Phenix stood, silhouetted against the rising sun. She wore the classic pair of Al Bhed goggles, and had added some leather gloves to her outfit from the other day. the sunburn on her back had gotten quite pink, and her paler skin was already beginning to get a little sun as well.

She had been up since three that morning, helping with the construction work, and after she learned how to work some of the various tools, she had made quite a dent in her assigned work.

"Hey, Phenix, get down 'ere!" Cid called up to the girl.

"Huh?" She looked down to the group gathered below, and pulled her goggles down to her neck. She scanned the group that Cid had brought with him with wide curious eyes,

"Ya wh-wha-WHOAAH!" She started as she began her fall off of the beams, only to land unceremoniously on the sand below. Damn did that hirt,...even if it WAS sand that she landed on.

She looked up at everyone sheepishly, a blush on her cheeks, and an unsure chuckle. She brought a hand up to her brow in a salute-like action, "uh,..Hiyaum,..." She got up and dusted the sand off of her, "Sorry,.."

In the distance the laughter of a certain Al Bhed rang out,

"Good one Phee! Nice trip?" It was Gippal,...now,..Phenix wasn't one to dislike people for their first impression,...but usually she didn't meet people at three in the morning either. And Gippal's first impression to Phenix was, 'annoying-idiot-who-wants-in-any-woman-he-sees-pants.' Her second impression of him wasn't much better, and in the few hours the they had been constructing New Home,...oh boy, was Phenix ready to kill him.

Phenix looked over her shoulder to Gippal with a glare, "Shove it where the sun don't shine, Gippal" She said coldly, picking up a wrench the had fallen with her, fully prepared to throw it.

"Gippal, quit being a meanie!" Rikku said, waving a fist into the air before Phenix could take any, potentially harmful, action.

"He's always been like that,.." Paine said to Phenix, offering an understanding nod, as she returned the look with a nod and a grin.

"Hey,.." Gippal said, sauntering over, but stopping midway when his eyes landed on Tidus. The first thought that ran through his head,..was 'Shuyin'. Tidus squirmed under the Al Bhed's one-eyed gaze. Yuna linked arms with him, as she noticed his unease. This left, not only Tidus confused, but Phenix as well.

"Huh?" The two said in unison, as Phenix looked from Gippal to Tidus,

"Eh,..I'll,...catcha later,.." Gippal waved and turned the other way, but not before casting a questioning glare to the Shuyin look-alike..

Rikku seemed disappointed, but also angry, and covered it up with a shout,

"What's YOUR problem?" before blowing a raspberry his way.

"Wow" Phenix said with a grin, once the initial tension left the area,

"I need to keep you around,..your a good Gippal repellent." Phenix said with a smirk, hopefully to lighten what had become of uneasy mood.

This remark got a good chuckle out of everyone, before Cid spoke up once more.

"Eh, well guys, this is Phenix,...and eh,..I guess know you know what I mean,.." He said, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

Phenix looked up at him quizzically, as if to ask, 'why have you been talking about me?' but didn't say anything, as Cid left to go back to his job, 'supervising'. She'd make a note to ask him later though,...

Brother had stayed silent through most of the ordeal. He continuously looked the girl up and down,...why hadn't he seen her before? After all,..most Al Bhed knew everyone, and everyone knew eachother, even if they were still a bit scattered. Lucky for him though,

dear Rikku voiced his question,

"He-ey, I don't remember ever seeing you before,.." Rikku poked at the slightly older girl with playful curiosity.

Phenix laughed a gentle laugh, "Hehe, I blame my parents,..." She offered a gentle smile.

"Who's your parents?" Yuna asked. Phenix immediately recognized the High Summoner, and smiled. All the times she had been so near the Summoner,..the past two years she had been working with her father,..and when she had lived in Luca, and yet she somehow had never gotten to meet the Lady Yuna.

"Rin is my father an-" Tidus cut her off.

"Rin? Like, travel agency, merchant, dude, Rin?" He said, almost disbelievingly. Phenix had expected this,..sort of. After all, just about anyone who traveled around Spira knew Rin,...

"One in the same,..but I stayed with my mother for most of my life,...in Luca."

She nodded, "I wasn't allowed out much,...you know how Luca used to be,..." she said, turning her eyes to the ground. Before Yuna brought the Eternal Calm, her mother and she did work for the Sphere Theater, as well as helping with maintenance and upkeep of the Blitzball stadium, back when such things were some of the few things that an Al Bhed was allowed to do in the large city.

Phenix, despite being as talkative as she was with the group, was indeed feeling quite out of place now. She was a loner by nature,...mostly because she had never really had many people to talk with, and while she could carry on a conversation in her mind for hours, now that she had the chance, it was like she was frozen, but she did make note of everyone that was there, and eventually got all their names. She looked over to Brother, who was leaning against a steel column, deep in his own thoughs.

"Brother has been acting,...sorta normal,...I'm a bit worried about him," Rikku said, making sure that he didn't hear her.

Phenix offered her assistance, "Allow me to speak with him," She whispered to them with a reassuring smile and a nod, and they slipped off, as Phenix walked over to Brother.

---

"Hey,.." She clasped her hands together in front of her, as she looked up at him. He was a good bit taller than her, but then again most people were.

Brother had watched her approach, and looked down at her, giving her an awkward grin before running a hand through his mohawk, perhaps a tad bit nervous,

"Eh, Hiya,..." it wasn't every day some girl he didn't even know came up to talk to him.

Phenix decided to get right to the point, "Ouin cecdan ec funneat ypuid oui. Cra cyoc dryd oui'ja paah xiead mydamo,...yht fyhdat sa du dymg du oui ypuid ed,..."

(( "Your sister is worried about you. She says that you've been quiet lately,...and wanted me to talk to you about it,..." ))

She said nervously, "E druikr,...syopa oui't veht ed aycean du dymg fedr cusauha fru oui tuh'd ghuf,..."

(( "I thought,...maybe you'd find it easier to talk with someone who you don't know,..." )) she continued, sitting down next to where he stood, pulling her knees to her chest, and hugging them there.

Brother looked down at Phenix, and crouched down beside her,

"E ir,..famm, E's hud tabnaccat ev dryd'c fryd cra drehgc."

(( "I uh,..well, I'm not depressed if that's what she thinks." )) he grinned. He didn't know exactly how to explain how he felt.

"Duu silr fung? Rikku cyoc oui icat du pa roban yht yhhuoehk,..fryd'c lryhkat?"

(( "Too much work? Rikku says you used to be hyper and annoying,..what's changed?" )) Yeah,...Phenix,..the Al Bhed version of Dr. Phil. Heh

""E fyc 'roban' yht 'yhhuoehk' palyica E fyc dnoehk du esbnacc dra Lady Yuna. Huf cra ryt Tidus yht E tuh'd ryja du dno du esbnacc ran yhosuna, ec ymm"

(( "I was 'hyper' and 'annoying' because I was trying to impress the Lady Yuna. Now she had Tidus and I don't have to try to impress her anymore, is all" )) Brother rolled his eyes, and explained. It was a plausible excuse, and Phenix nodded.

"I see,..and you tried so hard to be someone you aren't that now you don't know who you are. You were always one way, then you were another way, and now that things have changed, you don't know how to act,..correct?" She looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"Exactly!" He said, looking at her rather surprised. This girl,...she understood how he felt.

"Wow, you actually understood that!" She chuckled. Most the time when she went on like so, the person she was talking to would be left like, 'huh?'

"Well,...I guess the only thing I can tell you is,...find something you used to really enjoy doing before,...do something that makes you happy, and your personality will blossom from there,..."

"How,..do I do that?" Brother asked.

---

The two sat and talked for a long while, like longtime friends. To Brother, it had been a long time since he had gotten to carry on a conversation like that. To Phenix,...it was the first time she had ever gotten to carry on a conversation like that, and she could only hope that her advice would be of some use. The two stood from their places in the sand, and dusted themselves off. Phenix had to get back to work before she got griped at, heh.

"Well,..I best get back to work. This place isn't going to build itself, you know!" She said with a smile, as she hopped onto a now HOT steel beam.

Brother nodded and waved and headed back to the direction of the Celsius, where he saw the rest of the Gullwings seated in it's shade. Various 'oooh's and whistles came his way, and he furrowed a brow,

"What?" He asked, confused, and slightly annoyed.

"I didn't think I would that yall THAT long to talk!" Rikku said, nudging her brother in the stomach.

"Gah!" He caught her neck under his arm, "Rikku is not supposed to think!" He said, while playfully giving his sister a noogie.

"Well, Rikku, there's your annoying, hyper, Brother back,..." Paine said, nudging the Al Bhed girl with the toe of her boot.

"I am NOT annoying!" Brother said as he boarded the Airship, and everyone filed in behind him.

Brother would certainly try and take Phenix's words to heart. They were true, he had been one way before the Eternal Calm, then for the past two years another, when he was trying to impress Yuna. Now, with the Eternal Calm, and no need to take everything so seriously, or like a life-and-death situation, and no Yuna to impress, he didn't know how to act.

"That's exactly it, Brother,..your ACTING,...be natural,..." Phenix's words ran through his mind at that moment.

'I don't know how, but I'll try,...' He said, hopping into the Pilot's seat, only to get knocked out of it as he was about to declare their destination. Paine had bumped him out of the seat. Brother must have forgotten,..today was PAINE's day to drive!


	3. Chapter 3

b Tittle: /b Melody

b Author: /b Angel-chan

b Catagory: /b Action/Adventure, Humor, Romance

b Disclaimer: /b I do not own FFX/X-2 or Square Enix, nor do I claim any of it's characters. Basically,...anything you recognise from the game, is not mine, anything you don't recognise from the game, is MINE D ((oh, and also note: Keyakku is not made up. If your enough of a game freak like me, you've played the game a million times and know just about everyone in the game XDD )) nor do I own the lyrics in this chapter.

b Contact Address: /b for character pictures, questions, comments, or even if you have any fanart! fanart is LOVED!

AN: Sorry for being so slow writing this chapter up,...had some issues trying not to cliche things XD

oh, and people,...REVIEW! The quickest way to get me to update is for yall to review! Tell me what you'd like to see, let me know what you think!

Oh, and yeah, the story is moving along slowly, because,...wel,...I really have no reason actually XDD

A long time passed, and Phenix began to loose track of the days, which had turned to weeks,...soon it would be a month that she had leant her hands at rebuilding Home. The agrivations of Gippal really didn't phase her as much as it used to, and even the sun didn't blister her too bad anymore.

She didn't really socialise much with the other workers, faction or otherwise, but she had caught wind of word about fiends stalking the road ways between Bikanel and Djose.

Macalania,..the thunder plains,...even the moonflow had become infested with odd fiends. Every now and again a worker would come in with an injury, or sometimes never came in at all,..assumingly killed by one of the beasts.

Gippal had heard from Barrali that fiends had been appearing in Bevelle as well.

This information concerned Phenix, even though she didn't have to travel those, now dangerous, roads, she couldn't help but fear for those who did.

It was these thoughts that went through Phenix's mind as she made her way to Cid's office.

Earlier he said he wished to have a word with her later, and now that her shift was over, she could finally see what the Al Bhed leader wanted. She assumed it was meerly a message from her father. After all, she hadn't heard from him since he dumped her here.

She was crossing a dune, when she heard a sound, foreign to the other sounds of the desert. She furrowed a brow, and got into a defensive stance,

"Oh, shit,.." She groaned as over the next dune appeared a Sand Wolf.

At least, she thought it was,...part of it's body had become fused with some old machina. So this was what the others had seen? Phenix took hold of a grenade from the pouch on her belt. The Sand Wolf lunged at her, and she quickly pulled the pen on the grenade and threw it at the fiend, still in mid-air, as she jumped out of the way of the explosion that was to come.

The thing fell to the ground with a sandy thud, but quickly pulled itself back up. Phenix hastily backed up from the fiend, only to trip over her own feet, and tumble down the dune.

At the bottom, she expected to open her eyes and see the fiend coming after her, but she was supprised to see a grenade fly over her head and hit the pursueing Sand Wolf.

"Get up" Came the gruff voice of Cid.

"Huh?" Phenix pulled herself up, and looked over to the man, and then to the dead fiend, which had turned into meer pyroflies and,...pieces of machina? Cid wallked over to the pile of metal parts, and bent down to examine them.

Phenix followed suit.

"Was that,..what everyone has been talking about? Odd fiends fused with,..machina?" Phenix asked, blinking her smokey-green spiral eyes curiously.

"Yep, I'd say it sure looks it," Cid said, straightening back up.

"I was just on my way to see you,.." Phenix said, brushing her fingers through her hair uneasily. The fusion of Fiend and Machina left her even more unsettled than before.

"Yeah, was just gonna tell ya that I'm sendin' ya to Djose to work there. You'll be safer, and Rin insisted-"

"Sha, safer after the trip" Phenix cut him off, and rolled her eyes. It seemed just like her father,..sending her where she'd be 'safe'. Sure,..she'd be safe. 'after the trip,...' She reminded herself, 'but a certain commuting faction leader won't be if he bothers me.'

Those were her first thoughts when she heard she was to go to Djose. She realised Gippal was only being friendly, but damn did he know how to push her pissed button!

Cid chuckled, "I'll stock ya up on some grenades, potion, and ether. Ya daddy told me you're pretty good with magic,. ya shoulda used it against that wolf fiend a while ago."

Same lecture, different accent, she remembered her father's words before they left for Bikanel;

i "I shall give you a few Potions and Ether. You are good with your magic, you should be fine if you get in to any trouble" /i 

Phenix smiled anyway, "Thanks,..when do I get to come back?"

She really did enjoy helping to build Home, directly,..much better than she did building machina to be used in the construction, even if she was better at it.

"When the fiend problem is is solved, of course!" Cid boomed.

"It's gonna be a while then,..." Phenix looked disheartened.

The two had started walking back to camp during the conversation, and were almost to camp. Cid looked over to the saddened girl, seeing buch of his Rikku in that pouting face. Phenix was alot more mature than his daughter though. A side affect of being Rin's child, he supposed. The Al Bhed leader still thought of Phenix as another daughter already though.

Perhaps it was because he had gotten to know her better than he had some of his other people though, but if Rin and his plans that had begun to form took root, it'd just be that much easier to welcome the girl into the family.

--:Abord the Celsius, the next day:--

"Were picking up sphere waves near the Moonflow," Buddy said as he looked at the data in front of him.

This had been the first time in weeks that any spheres had been detected, and everyone was excited.

"Let's go!" Rikku said jumping up in the air.

"To the Moonflow!" Brother said, turning the Celsius around quickly in that direction.

"He-ey, this'll be Tidus' first sphere hunt!" Rikku said as she bounced about, and prodded the other blonde in the stomache.

"Hey!" Tidus playfully slapped Rikku's hand away.

Yuna chuckled, "Well it's true!"

"Don't worry, we'll protect you" Rikku teased some more.

It had been a while since the former blitzer-turned-guardian-turned-sphere-hunter and fought a fiend, and it took alot of convincing, no,..begging to get Yuna to give Tidus back his former sword, 'The Brotherhood'. They had still yet to get Tidus a garmet grid,..they'd have to seek Shinra out for that, but till then, the blonde had his usual attire, and trusty weapon!

It wasn't long before the group had arrived at the Moonflow.

"Woah!" Tidus said, as almost emidiately the four, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, and Paine, were ambushed by fiends. They looked around, and all up in the slowly-dieing branches one could see lurking fiends. It was not a sight you would ever like to see.

After battling through the fiends that had jumped them, the group sat, exhasted, as the Pyreflies flew into the air,..the small pile of charred machina remains going unnoticed.

"What is the matter down there?" Brothers voice came through on the group's transmitter.

"We're fine,.." Paine muttered

"Owie,..speak for yourself!" Rikku whined to Paine.

"Wat's the matter?" Brother asked, in a somewhat exasperated manner.

"There's a lot of fiend activity down here," Yuna replied, getting up from the ground to stand.

She looked to the trees, and let out a gasp,

"Look!" She pointed to the branches, more fiends watched from the shadows.

"Uh-oh,..." Rikku said, biting her lip.

"What 'uh-oh'? What is the matter?" Brother hated when they did this,...

"That doesn't look good,..." Tidus let out an uneasy chuckle, as he took a firmer grip on his sword.

"Wha---at?" Brother was becoming more frustrated, "Tha--ats it! I am on my way!"


End file.
